


Better Than a Fairytale

by just_another_gay



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Sneaking Out, Young Love, idk how to write, idk just read, mentions of last sexual stuff, not really smut but kinda???, or dont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_gay/pseuds/just_another_gay
Summary: Butters sneaks out to say the big L word to his boy





	Better Than a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> i’m writing this on my phone at 4:30AM,,   
> wISH ME LUCK

Tonight. Wasn’t a good night. Now i typically I try to look on the bright side but I have  ~~~~it up to my nose with today!

I was already in a sour mood and then my parents yelled at me an awful lot as soon as I got home! How is  _that_ fair?

My dad locked me in my room and I couldn’t even get my school bag from the downstairs. So when I was  _sure_ that they were asleep I opened my window, hyperaware of how loud it was for this time of night, and tried not to break any bones jumping down.

A lot of the time I’ll sneak out to meg Kenny. Sometimes, if he’s having a rough night I’ll get down on my knees and give him a blowjob right by starks pound (he says I’m the best person he’s ever gotten a blowjob from, at first I took it as an insult but now I know he meant it in a more sentimental way), or sometimes  _he’ll_ be the one going down on me if I’ve had a bad night.

Of course we do more then just sex. One time we snuck out and just laid together, I could hear his heart beat and see the stars and I knew the whole time he was only looking at me. Like he only had eyes for me.

It’s hard for him to show it sometimes but I know that boy loves me. And I love him back. I just haven’t said it yet. Or I guess I should say haven’t said it  _back_ yet.

He’s told me, loads of times. As funny as it is, the first time he told me was after my fifth time ever giving him head. I had let him cum on my face and because I had been studying porn lately instead of watching it so I could learn how to be better for him, I wiped it off with my fingers and immediately stuck them in my mouth. He pulled me to his chest and told me he loved me.

Now you go on and tell me he’s full of shit, it won’t be anything I haven’t heard before.

When we told the guys on our three moths anniversary that we were together I had just about everyone tell me I was too good for a slob like him. But they’re wrong. Kenny’s the sweetest, most understanding and caring fella I’ve ever met.

And tonight, I’m gonna finally tell him I love him. It’s kind of over due.

It felt like I was about to ride a roller coaster the whole walk there. I was nervous as hell but I knew that was silly. When I came close enough to see him sitting on the bank, cigarette in mouth and parka zipped down, my nerves melted away while simultaneously increasing times a million.

How did I get lucky enough to land me the hottest guy in all of South Park? He saw me and smiled that gorgeous smile of his and took the cigarette out of his mouth. I hate that he smokes because it’s gonna kill him one day but I’d be lying if I didn’t think it was sexy as hell.

If I’m honest for a second I forgot my plan for telling him and thought about just going down on him right then and there but luckily, I was able to keep my hormones in check. This night wasn’t about sex (even if I wanted nothing more than to grind on him and let him cover me in hickeys). 

When I got to where I was standing right in front of him he pulled me against him and when I pulled back he looked slightly hurt. But I was a man on a mission. 

“I love you”

I know that wasn’t very romantic but just wait till I tell you the rest! After I said this he didn’t do much. Well he smiled so big that I thought his checks must hurt. He opened his mouth to say something, and from the look in his eye it was gonna he mushy, but I didn’t let him get that far.

”I love your smile and your hugs and the way that you smell. I love how much you care about your sister and those stupid, adorable rodents that roam your neighborhood. I love that you look sexy as hell smoking lung cancer on a stick and when you get done playing basketball with the boys you look hot as hell. I love you Kenny. I hope I don’t lose you too soon.”

He pulled me against him again and once again, I could tell that he was looking at me. I wanted to look at him back but honestly I was a little embarrassed, so I just watched the water reflect off the pound.

”I love you too Leo. A lot. Like...a fuck ton.”

Okay I couldn’t _not_ look at him after that comment. I kind of regretted my decision though because he had that stupid (adorable) goofy grin on and his eyes were shinning. God I loved him so much.  

I met him for a kiss.

And then another.

And maybe a few more.

We stayed on that bank till way too early in the morning (or extremely late at night, depends how you wanna look at it). We only moved because the sun was starting to get up and he was afraid I’d get in trouble. 

Leaving is always the hardest part. Always. But at least I knew I could see him at school. 

We had one more kiss for good measure and then I was on my way. I didn’t know love like this existed, I always thought it was all fairytales but I guess not. I sincerely hope everyone finds this kind of love.

The kind that lasts.

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda gave up on the end bc i’m a little brain dead. it’s almost 5 in the morning and i can’t remember the last time i went to sleep at a reasonable time. 
> 
> it’s weird writing shit like this when i’m actually kinda (really) sad over my ex ?? wild. also my phone is set for all lowercase so sorry if i missed a fix. ok sorry if this disappointed, like always PLEASE leave a comment cause they truly mean everything to me and encourage me to keep writing ok byyyyyyyyyye


End file.
